Kate Walsh
|birth_place = San Jose, California, U.S. |occupation = Actress |years_active = 1985-present |series = The Drew Carey Show |character = Nicki Fifer |episodes = 21 in Seasons 2-8 }} Kate Walsh (born October 13, 1967) appears in the recurring role of Nicki Fifer, Drew Carey's girlfriend, in Seasons 2 through 8 of The Drew Carey Show. Kate is best known for her role as Dr. Addison Montgomery on the ABC drama series Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice. She also starred as Rebecca Wright on the short-lived NBC-TV sitcom series Bad Judge. Television roles After playing Cathy Buxton in the Homicide: Life on the Street series episode "Stakeout" in 1996 and Navy Lieutenant Kirstin Blair in the Law & Order series episode "Navy Blues", Kate's first major television appearance was in 1997, when she appeared on The Drew Carey Show as Drew's love interest, Nicki Fifer. She wore a fatsuit in some episodes of the show, as the Nicki character was a formerly obese woman who lost weight and slowly started to gain it back. She went on to portray Carol Nelson in HBO's The Mind of the Married Man television series, and played Norm Macdonald's romantic interest in the short-lived ABC-TV sitcom The Norm Show. Walsh also made a guest appearance on CBS's CSI: Crime Scene Investigation series as Mimosa, a transsexual. She sometimes appeared in sketches on NBC-TV's Late Night with Conan O'Brien talk show. She had a recurring role on Karen Sisco as Detective Marley Novak in 2003 and 2004. In 2005, she was cast in her breakout role in the ABC series Grey's Anatomy, as Dr. Addison Montgomery, the estranged spouse of Derek Shepherd ("Dr. McDreamy", played by Patrick Dempsey). She continued playing the character of Addison Montgomery on the fourth season of Private Practice, for which ABC ordered a full season of episodes."Kate Walsh Biography", Total-Babe.com Wiki (October 26, 2008) On January 10, 2011, ABC picked up Private Practice for the 2011–2012 fall season (5th season). Walsh guest-starred in "Song Beneath The Song", a musical episode of Grey's Anatomy. Beginning in September 2007, Walsh has appeared in television commercials for the 2008 Cadillac CTS.Taking Cadillac from Stodgy to Sexy: Kate Walsh, by Bob Garfield for Adage.com, October 1, 2007, accessed 10/2/2016. She is also the current spokeswoman for Caress' Exotic Oil Infusions body wash.Grey's Anatomy's Kate Walsh Stars in 21st Century Fairytale Webisodes, November 15, 2008, Published by ivnnetwork.com, accessd 10/2/2016. On June 12, 2012, Walsh announced that the sixth season of Private Practice would be her final season.Kate Walsh Leaving 'Private Practice': Actress Says Season 6 Will Be Her Last (VIDEO), June 12, 2012, by Chris Harnick, Huffingtonpost.com, accessed 10/2/2016. However, she mentioned she'd be open to reprise her role in Grey's Anatomy for a few guest spots. In 2013, Walsh appeared in Full Circle, a 10-episode ensemble drama series created by Neil LaBute and airing on DirecTV's Audience Network channel.Kate Walsh Comes 'Full Circle', by Alexandra Chaney for WSJ.com, October 9, 2013, accessed 10/2/2016. In 2014, Walsh had a supporting role in the first season of FX's television series Fargo She had a guest starring role in Hulu's original series The Hotwives of Orlando and later starred in the NBC series Bad Judge, which aired for one season. Awards and nominations References External links * *Kate Walsh at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actresses Category:Recurring Cast Category:Cast & Crew